Star Gazing
by Dancingqueen4Life
Summary: Bruce and Darcy leave their daughter with the team at the tower for a date night. Please read and review.


Bruce pulled the car into a dusty parking lot and turned it off. Darcy had been trying to guess where they were going ever since Bruce had lead her out of the tower a few hours ago. So far, they'd been to a nice dinner but when they got back into the car, Bruce had started driving away from the tower, and nearly two hours later, they were finally at their destination. Or at least Darcy assumed they were. It was just an open field, but it was in the middle of nowhere.  
"Is this where you confess all your dirty secrets before you kill me and bury my body?" Darcy asked with a joking tone to her voice.  
"Not quite. But come on, out of the car."  
Bruce opened his door and walked around to open hers before he reached into the back of the car and pulled out a blanket which he tucked under his arm as he grabbed Darcy's hand.  
"You're not inspiring confidence." Darcy said with a pointed look to the blanket. Bruce just laughed at her and tugged her toward the meadow.  
"You'll like this, I promise."  
Darcy stopped walking and gave Bruce a scandalized look. "Bruce Banner! Did you bring me out to who knows where just to have sex with me?!"  
"What? No."  
Darcy just raised an eyebrow, but she followed him anyway. "I wouldn't mind, you know." She whispered, and Bruce's smile was nearly impossible to miss.  
"I'll keep that in mind." He said as he came to a stop and released Darcy's hand to spread out the blanket, which he then sat down on. When he was comfortable, Bruce looked up at Darcy and held his hand out to her, and she only gave him a skeptical look for a second before she took it and lowered herself to the blanket.  
When Darcy was sitting, and Bruce was convinced that she wasn't going anywhere, he reclined and tugged Darcy with him so that they were both lying down on the blanket and looking up at the sky.  
Instantly, Darcy started laughing. "Really, Bruce?"  
"What?" He asked innocently.  
"You know what. I worked with an astrophysicist, Bruce. I believe you've met her. For months all I did was look at stars and star charts."  
Bruce chuckled and kissed Darcy's head. "Ah, but this is different."  
"I'm pretty sure New Mexico and New York get the same stars and constellations." Darcy said.  
"They do. But we're not looking for them."  
"Then what are we doing. You said you didn't bring me here for sex."  
"And I didn't."  
"Then I'm lost."  
"We're making our own constellations." Bruce said simply.  
"What?"

Bruce sighed and rolled so that he could look at Darcy. "We're making our own constellations. There's plenty of stars."  
"But they've already been made."  
"We're ignoring that. It'll be fun, I promise."  
Darcy raised her eyebrow. "Right."  
Bruce shook his head. "I'll prove it to you."  
"Ok. But if I don't agree, we're having sex on the blanket."  
"What is with your obsession with having sex on this blanket?"  
"It's not the blanket. It's that it's outside."  
Bruce gave Darcy a sly smile. "Why, Miss. Lewis! Does someone have a kinky side?"  
Darcy smiled as she shifted so that she was lying onto of Bruce and ground her hips into his. "I don't know. Why don't you tell me?"  
Darcy leaned in and pressed her lips to Bruce's, and he readily granted her tongue access to his mouth. They laid together for what could have been hours or minutes, before Bruce broke away.  
"Not yet, Darce. You haven't proven me wrong yet." Bruce whispered against her lips.  
Darcy groaned as she pulled away. "But, Bruce. This is more fun." She whined.  
"You don't know that yet. Come on, off you get."  
"But you're comfy."  
"Thank you. But seriously, your elbow's digging into my gut and it's painful."  
Darcy sighed but rolled off. Bruce rolled his eyes as he put his arm around Darcy's shoulders and pulled her into his side, smiling when she let out a pleased sigh.

"Alright, let's get this over with." Darcy said.  
Bruce smiled as he searched the sky. "Oh, right there."  
"What is it?"  
"It's a beaker."  
"Seriously? You're doing science constellations?"  
"Not on purpose. Alright, it's your turn."  
Darcy sighed, but Bruce could see the smile on her face. "Alright, I'm looking."  
They were quiet for a moment while Darcy looked at the sky and Bruce looked at Darcy.  
"There." She suddenly said. "It's a cat."  
"Looks more like a lion."  
"No way."  
"Well fine. That over there is a unicorn."  
"If you say so."  
"I do."

They continued playing their game, and Darcy slowly started to enjoy it, and each successive constellation became more and more extravagant.  
"Oh, I think I found my favorite." Darcy said after a moment of silence when they'd both been thinking.  
"Where?"  
"Right there." Darcy said as she pointed a little to the left.  
"What is it?"  
"What's it look like?"  
"A banana."  
Darcy chuckled. "You're so cute."  
"Well, what is it?" Bruce asked, confused as to why his answer was wrong.  
Rather than say anything, Darcy brought her hand to Bruce's stomach and softy trailed her fingers lower until she cupped him through his jeans.  
"Oh." Bruce said in a whisper. "I see."  
"Do you?" Darcy murmured as she squeezed lightly, feeling him respond to her.  
"Yeah."  
Darcy continued to rub him through his jeans for a few moments. "Darce." Bruce finally gasped.  
"Please, Bruce?" She asked. "I played your little game."  
"I know."  
"So can't we play something else?"  
Bruce chuckled deeply before suddenly rolling and coming to rest onto of Darcy. "I suppose we can."  
Darcy smiled and pulled his face down so she could kiss him. When they broke apart, they were both panting.  
Darcy brought her hands to the hem of his shirt and tugged gently. "Then get naked."  
Bruce smiled and kissed her again before he pulled his shirt off over his head and quickly did the same with hers.

After that, it became a flurry of kisses and caresses as they helped each other out of the rest of their clothes. When they were finally naked, Bruce rested between Darcy's thighs as he gently pushed into her, pulling matching moans from both of their throats.  
"Oh, fuck." Darcy gasped as she wrapped her legs around his waist as he started moving.  
Bruce buried his face in her neck and scraped his teeth against the sensitive skin he found.  
They turned into a mess of moans and pleas and writhing bodies. Bruce could tell when Darcy was close and he brought his hand down to rub circles between her legs, which had her throwing her head back and cursing at the sensation. Bruce leaned down and sucked on one of her breasts, and the sensation was enough to throw Darcy over the edge with a shout as she arched her back.  
Bruce felt her walls contracting around him, and after two more thrusts, he stilled and let himself spill into her.  
When they'd both come down from their highs, Bruce rolled over and they laid on their backs as they caught their breath. When they could both breathe again, Darcy turned to face him.  
"Best date night ever." She murmured.  
"Oh?"  
"Well, tied. With all the others we've had."  
Bruce shook his head and slowly sat up. "Thank you. But we need to get back."  
Darcy sighed and sat up. "I know." She grabbed her underwear and was about to put them on when she noticed something. "Seriously?" She asked Bruce.  
"What?"  
Darcy held up the piece of green lace for him to see. "Do you see a problem with these?" She asked  
"Uh, oops?" Bruce tried as he pulled his jeans on.  
"Seriously, Bruce. You've got to stop ripping my panties." Darcy complained.  
"You need to stop having them in my way." Bruce replied with a shrug and a smirk.  
Darcy humphed at him and grabbed her skirt, thankful that at least she wasn't going to have to wear jeans without underwear. "You're buying me new ones."  
"I'll by you as many as you want." Bruce agreed as he helped her up and held out her bra and shirt.  
Darcy took them with a small smile. "Good."  
"But you'll need to come up with a system for telling me which ones are ok to rip."  
"How about you don't rip any of them?"  
"How about you don't _wear_ any of them. That seems to be how they end up ripped."  
Darcy was about to yell at him when she noticed the smile lighting up his face. "Whatever. But seriously. I liked those."  
"I know. Me too. But I like what they cover even more."  
Darcy blushed as Bruce stared pointedly between her legs and mumbled something as she bent to pick up the blanket. When she'd folded it, Bruce reached out and lifted her chin. After he got a good look at her face, his worry turned to a smile as he saw that she was still blushing.  
"You're gorgeous." He murmured before he kissed her sweetly.  
"Come on." She murmured. "If we drive fast enough, we can see Caity before she goes to bed."  
"She's supposed to already be asleep." Bruce said as they started walking back to the car.  
"I know. But Tony's watching her, and Pepper's out of town."  
"Ah. So he's probably got her watching movies."  
"Let's just hope they're all Disney movies."

* * *

Sure enough, when they got back to the tower Caity was still awake, and a quick glance at the TV showed that Aladdin was playing.  
"Hi, Mommy. Hi, Daddy." Caity said as her parents walked in.  
"Hi Caity. Did Uncle Tony give you a bath?" Darcy asked as she took in her daughter's wet braids and pajamas.  
"Nope. Auntie Tasha did though. Uncle Tony got a call from Rhodey. I think they got into a fight, and then he left after he told JARVIS to have Auntie Tasha come watch me."  
Darcy nodded. "Ok. It's bedtime now."  
"But, Mommy."  
"Nope. You're already supposed to be asleep."  
"That's my fault. I tried getting her to bed, but she said she couldn't sleep." Natasha said as she came in from the kitchen with a glass of water which she handed to Caity.  
"She does that." Bruce said with a fond smile as he turned off the TV.  
"Don't worry about it, Tasha. Thank you for taking over."  
"Don't worry about it. Clint's still gone, and I wanted some company."  
Bruce walked over to the couch and pulled Caity into his arms. She rested her head on his shoulder as Darcy and Bruce said goodnight to Natasha and then the three of them went got into the elevator and arrived at their floor seconds later. They walked into Caity's room and Bruce gently laid her down, unsurprised to see that she was already asleep.  
"Little trickster." Darcy murmured.  
Bruce smiled as he kissed his daughter's forehead before moving aside so Darcy could do the same before she pulled the covers up to Caity's shoulders.

Together, Bruce and Darcy left their daughter's room and walked down the hall.  
"Thank you, Bruce." Darcy whispered.  
"You're welcome, Darce. I love you."  
"I love you, too. Now come on."  
"Bed?" Bruce asked tiredly.  
"Only if you mean for round two." Darcy said with a sly grin before she pulled her shirt off.  
Bruce suddenly wasn't tired anymore.

* * *

**That kind of got away from me. It was supposed to just be them looking at stars, but then Darcy wouldn't stop being horny, and this was the only way I could get her to shut up.  
Reviews are wonderful. You should write one. :)**


End file.
